


Over the hills and far away

by Amasan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I will add tags later, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amasan/pseuds/Amasan
Summary: Robb Stark, a man who has everything but happiness meets Jon Snow, a bartender. Together they learn how to live.





	Over the hills and far away

**Author's Note:**

> This ship deserves more love. I'm a hardcore Jonsa shipper but I also love yaoi so I decided to write a fic about those two pretty boys. It was either this or turning one of my other stories into a threesome. I hope that there are people who will enjoy this ^^

 

 _‘Are you happy?’_ Her words were haunting him.

Robb Stark, heir to the Stark company was sitting alone in an rundown pub with an empty glass of whiskey as his only company, far away from his home and in a foreign country. It was a strange experience being here. When father had suggested Robb taking the lead in the new office overseas he had told that it would be a good experience for his son before inheriting the whole company and so Robb reluctantly accepted. Talisa, his fiance could not accompany him because of university and so he was all alone here.

When he had first meet Talisa she was absolutely perfect in his eyes. Sweet, smart, witty and gorgeous. He didn't waste time proposing to her and she said ‘yes’. Everything was good between them but lately he couldn’t help but think that something was missing. He loved her, he loved her dearly and yet he couldn’t chase away the strange feeling of emptiness that came to him when being with her. It was one of the reasons why he had accepted his fathers offer, he hoped that after spending some time apart from each other he would realize what exactly his problem is and then he would be finally able to fix it, but a month had already passed an everything was the same for him.

A few days after he had arrived here, to his new temporary place and job, a strange realization hit him. He didn’t feel as lonely as he had expected to feel...or rather...he did feel lonely but only as much as he feelt while being home.

‘What is wrong with me?’ he muttered to no himself.

_‘Are you really happy?’_

‘Of course that I am!’ each time she asked him he had the same answer but Talisa’s eyes told him that she didn’t believe him and with time he realized that he didn’t believe himself either. It was madness. He had everything one could wish for, money, looks, great family and more. Nothing was lacking and yet...he didn’t know.

A new glass was placed in front of him. ‘It’s on the house,’ the man in front of him spoke. ‘You look like you need it.’ He had a small smile on his lips but his eyes were sad and tired.

‘Thank you.’ Robb gladly accepted the offered drink and took a look around the pub noticing it was empty, except for him and the bartender. He rose to make an hasty exit, he didn't want to overstay his welcome when the other man’s voice stopped him.

‘It will take about half an hour for me to clean and close so you don’t have to rush.’

‘Sorry...for the trouble,’ Robb said embarrassed and the other man only shrugged.

‘I don’t mind.’

 

***

 

Robb wasn’t really a drinker, when at home he wold go out with friends to have some fun but here he was often tired and wanted to sit in silence and observe people around him. He visited the pub once a week after work, ordered one drink and the headed home. Sometimes he was served by the same bartender from before and sometimes by an elderly gentleman.

Today was a particularly nasty day for him, first because of his work and second because of the argument he had with Talisa over the phone.

‘I’m not much of a talker but I can listen if you want.’ A silent voice spoke across from him. Robb looked up to meet the familiar tired eyes.

Robb made an uneasy sound. ‘There is not much to tell. I’m just being silly, that’s all.’

‘Try me.’ The man smiled a little. He was young, in his twenties, maybe even Robb’s age. He looked tired and yet he was standing tall and proud.

‘It’s just...I don’t know. I feel empty I guess, like everything has no meaning and no purpose. Maybe I’m just acting spoiled, I don’t know.’

‘Or there is something missing in your life.’ Robb snorted and the bartender gestured at his expensive suit. ‘Money can’t buy everything. ‘

‘It’s true.’

‘Have you ever felt this way.’

‘Sometimes, but then I remember that I have two children to look out for and I forget about it.’

Robb rose one eyebrow and looked at the man’s hands, there was no ring. The bartender noticed his actions and chuckled humorlessly. ‘I have two younger siblings.’

The mention of siblings made Robb smile a little. ‘How old are they?’

‘Eight and ten.’

‘My youngest brother is nine.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes and he’s never tired. If he could he would play all the time, sometimes I don’t have the strength to keep up with him.’

The man laughed and Robb realized with a start that he was suddenly blushing.

‘I have this problem everyday. ‘ He walked away to serve a customer and quickly returned ‘Do you have other siblings?’

‘Two sisters and one more brother.’

‘You are lucky, such a big family. And your parents?

‘They are well.’

 ***

 

_‘Because you were friends with that...that ‘thing’ people might start a rumor that you are like that too. The sooner you marry the better for us!’_

_‘For fukcs sake, mother! I wasn’t even friends with Loras! I saw him twice and on both occasions you were there!’_

_‘It doesn't matter. And you love that girl of yours, right? So where is the problem? I don’t like her but if she’s good for you then marry her before the rumor will start.’_

_‘It’s madness mother and you know it!’_

 

Robb was at his forth glass and about to leave soon as the ub was once again empty when the familiar face of the bartender showed up. 'Care for company?’

‘Sure.’

The bartender took out a bottle and a new glass. He poured one shot for Robb and another one for himself.

‘Last time you were here you looked fine, now you are a wreck.’

‘Thanks.’ Robb took his drink with one gulp, the liquid was pleasantly burning at his tongue. ‘Just arguments with my family.’

The bartender gulped down his shoot too. '‘If you say so.’

‘My mother is pressuring me to marry soon.’

The man across from him rose one eyebrow. ‘I’m engaged. One second my mother is arguing that the girls is not right for me and now she is shouting that I should marry as fast as I can. I really don’t understand her.’

‘The engagement was your idea?’ Robb nodded. ‘Then what’s the problem?’

‘I’m not sure if I want to marry anymore and mother is insisting for the wrong reasons.’

Well, they weren’t exactly wrong. After the media had caught the wind that the heir to the Tyrell company is in fact gay the Tyrells had lost half of their fortune, it was ridiculous considering that most people claimed to be tolerant those days. Right now the Stark company was in small crisis and a scandal, false or not, was the last thing they needed.

‘How long are you together?’

‘Eight months.’

‘That’s to fast to marry, I would wait if I were you.‘ The dark haired man noted and filled their glasses again. ‘Why she isn’t here with you anyway?’

‘She’s studying. She didn’t want to switch universities so she stayed behind, she will visit once the term is over.’

The man hummed. ‘I dated only once and it ended badly so I’m afraid that I can’t be much of help in this department.’

 

Robbs head was killing him. He remembered the argument with his mother and the bar and then nothing. He was wondering how he had made it back home without remembering anything when he heard two voices.

‘He has red hair. Why a man has red hair?’

‘Maybe he painted it?’

‘He might be a witch!’

‘Tormund has red hair and he is no witch!

Robb snapped his eyes open and was meet with two pairs of violet eyes. Two children were looking at him with genuine wonder and he realized that this was not his apartment.

‘Are you a witch?’ the boy asked and the girl shook her head at her brother.

‘I’m telling you that he is no witch! Tormund was joking!’

‘No, he was telling the truth! So are you a witch?’

The way those two were talking made him smile, he shook his head in response. ‘Sadly I’m no witch.’

‘Told you!’ The girl shouted with excitement. ‘You lost another cookie!’

Two children, he remembered the bartender mentioned having two siblings and they ages seemed to fit but the children weren’t similar to him. While he had dark hair those children had white hair and their eyes were different too but then again he and Arya weren’t that similar in appearance either.

‘It’s enough guys, leave our guest be.’ A familiar voice called from another room.

‘But why?!’ Two children cried in unison.

‘Your carton ha just started.’ And just like that the two children bolted away from Robb and ran to another room to watch said cartoon.

Robb looked around the room, it was small and there was only a desk, a small cabinet and the mattress he was currently sitting on. He got up from the matters and noticed that that his pants and shirt were missing.

‘The heck?!’

He looked around again but his clothes weren’t in sight.

‘Good morning,’ the bartender greeted him when Robb entered the kitchen. He was making sandwiches.

‘Morning.’ The kitchen too was small. The man gestured for Robb to sit and handed him a glass of water and some painkiller.

‘Thanks,' Robb took the pill gratefully. 'I don’t want to sound rude but how did I end here?’

‘Sorry about that,’ Robb noticed that the other male was biting at his cheek. ‘We drank a little to much and I had no idea what to do with you. You didn’t have any documents on you and when I tried to wake you up you mistook me for your father.’ Robb facepalmed and the other man waved his hand in a reassuring way ‘You didn’t say nothing embarrassing, only that you want him to be proud and that you will try harder. It’s not a big deal.’

Now he was afraid to ask but he had to. ‘What….what had happened to my clothes?’

‘Well...your pants should be dry soon but I’m not sure if your shirt can be saved.’

He burred his head in his hands. Just fucking great. ‘I’m really sorry for the trouble.’ Robb Stark, the pristine son and heir of the Stark company, his mother’s pride and joy was sitting in a stranger’s home clad in nothing but boxers and t shirt, if his family were to ever find out about it they would trow a fit.

The man sat across from him and shrugged. ‘It’s my fault. I made you drink with me.’

Robb felt even more embarrassed now. ‘And I’m an adult who should have known when to stop.’

The dark haired man handed him a plate. ‘Muffin?’

Robb took one pastry from the plate.‘Thank you,’

For a few minutes there was an uneasy silence and Robb didn’t know what to do, it occurred to him that he didn’t even know the other’s man name. He cleared his throat and exchanged his right hand, the untouched muffin was still in his left hand.‘I’m Robb.’

The man across from him laughed and shook his hand. He had a firm grip. ‘Jon, nice to meet you and eat your muffin before it gets gold.’

‘Yes mother.

Robb took a bite of the pastry. ‘It’s good.’

‘I know, I followed my mothers recipe.’

Speaking about mothers, did Jon live with his parents as well? Two children and an adult. This apartment was small so maybe his parents were away and he was taking care of the children or something. What if they would to come now and see Robb like that?

‘Um...your family..your mother would not mind that..?’ he didn’t know how to ask.

‘That I’m using tat recipe? No, I don’t think so.’ on laughed a little but then his face went blank. ‘Those two devils you just meet are the only family I have.’

‘Oh,’ Now Robb was feeling like an complete idiot and jackass for feeling so sorry for himself adn talking about it to a person who has it much worse than he could even imagine.

‘I think that you are doing justice to this recipe.’

‘I hope so.’Jon smiled a little and Robb noticed that his eyes weren’t black as he had thought before, they were gray with small hints of blue and green.

‘Coffee?’

 


End file.
